


A Primarch's Contract

by yuzukisuoh



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Based on my Gachapin roulette experience, Belial taunting Sandy is my sinful addiction, Berserker Djeeta, Doctor Gran, F/M, Gen, Gran and Djeeta are twins with a twist, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzukisuoh/pseuds/yuzukisuoh
Summary: Before they leave, Gachapin and Mukku lend Djeeta their roulette gacha. What could possibly go wrong if Djeeta being the one pulling it?
Relationships: Belial/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Djeeta & Gran (Granblue Fantasy), Noa/Rackam (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Primarch's Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Berserker Djeeta and Doctor Gran, ohoho~

X - X

It was first started with a flash of rainbow.

Approximately ten minutes earlier, however….

“Goddamnit. C’mon, Gacha!”

From the most hopeful altar located in the heart of the Grancypher, Djeeta yelled her lungs to the roulette in front of her. Her hands full of blue, yellow, and occasional rainbow small crystals.

That big, green and red colored roulette was brought by Gachapin and Mukku since a week days ago. It is said to allow for whomever who drew 200 pulls will have a chance to forge a contract with ancient primal beasts of wonderful power.

“This is your 120th rolls. I think we’re almost at our limit, Djeeta.” Vyrn piped out from the mountain of blue crystals.

Djeeta let out a loud huff while Lyria laughed, happily playing with the crystals that share the same color as her hair.

*CLANK!*

“This is my last chance… please give me something good, at least for Gran and our crew ugh. I want to be a good big sister and spoil him once in a year, darn it.”

With a distressed huff of slowly crumbling confidence, Djeeta pulled the roulette for the last time.

And at last, a rainbow appeared.

X – X

In the Grancypher’s bridge, Rackam, Noa and Gran shared a cup of coffee together as Rackam steered their airship.

Noa was about to take a book out of the shelf nearby when something passed his mind.

“Ah.”

Gran raised his head to Noa. “What’s wrong?”

“The Grancypher is trying to tell me something,” the Primal closed his eyes and put his hand to a pillar, trying to listen for the airship’s voice. “…oh, I see. That’s how it is.”

“What did she say?”

“A ‘guest’. Grancypher said that we have a guest coming.”

“A guest?” Rackam raised an eyebrow. “But we’re flying hundred thousand feet above the sky. What crazy stuntman would come over here right _now?”_

A pause.

“Rackam has a point. It seems this ‘guest’ we’re about to meet is quite a special one.” Gran put down his cup of coffee and put on his gloves. He had a feeling something, or rather, _someone_ , is going to get hurt.

“I’ll check it out.”

A few seconds after those words barely out of his mouth, a blast of fire echoed from the deck, followed by angry yells.

The Grancypher slowed down a bit due to the explosion. From behind the steering wheel, Rackam looked like he’s about to murder somebody.

“HEY…! Who dares pulling explosion on my ship?!”

“Let’s go, Gran. Rackam, stay here.”

X – X

Blow of smoke slowly cease away by the wind.

From within, a familiar fluffy brown hair appeared. The sulk on his face was unmistakable.

“Sandalphon!” Gran called out. “What happened here?”

“That…. That is what _happened_ here!”

With a small cough, Sandalphon pointed to something covered in black mist of smoke.

No— _someone._

Gran’s eyes widened upon realizing who the figure was. A man clad in black clothes that boasted his abs, two pair of red eyes, and that familiar, annoying as ever smirk planted on his face.

Velvet chuckle snapped Gran out of his trance.

“Oya, long time no see, Singularity,” Belial smirked up at him, looking as if his mere presence is normal. “Or should I say, the other half of Singularity.”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Don’t be so angry, Sandy. I didn’t stroll here out of my own volition, you see.”

“You think I’d just trust everything that comes out of your mouth?”

“Well, but of course! Unless… you’d rather I put my mouth _somewhere_ else?”

“What?”

“Enough, you two.” Gran ordered for the two Primarch to stay put. “Sandy, calm down. Belial, explain yourself.”

Belial merely sneered at Sandalphon who was seconds away to cast Ain Soph Aur—or better yet, _Paradise Lost._ But the cunning Primarch knew well how this small archangel feared Rackam’s wrath, and so he saw no reason to stop taunting him.

From the other side of the deck, Djeeta ran close and shattered the intense atmosphere. Lyria and Vyrn trailing behind her.

“Wait, Gran….! Hold your horses!”

“Djeeta?”

“I can explain!”

“Explain what?”

…

_( insert 30 minutes of Djeeta’s long explanation here )_

…

Gran’s flat, unimpressed face truly did not match that of his sister’s.

“You what?” he finally asked, then pointed his thumb toward Belial. “And him?”

“I told you already. It’s Gachapin’s roulette!” Djeeta was now practically screeched. “I somehow managed to forge a contract with him—Belial! And since we are part-of-the-same-whole with Lyria, his contract also goes to you. TL;DR Belial is now part of our beloved crew.”

“What?”

Sandalphon’s horror shriek echoed in the background.

“Part of our crew?! What nonsense is this, Singularity!”

Gran glanced back to see Belial terrorizing the poor Supreme Primarch with an apple.

“And so, please bring him out with you on your next quest hereafter.”

“ _What?”_

Djeeta’s bright, sunshine smiley face truly did not match that of her brother’s.

X – X


End file.
